


Drinking Games

by ShipWrecker (DannyCalavera)



Series: The Potters...and friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Character of Color, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fivesome, Fivesome-F/F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Open Marriage, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCalavera/pseuds/ShipWrecker
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Dean come back to Grimmauld place after a night out.Ginny suggests a drinking game.The friends learn a LOT about each other by the end of the night.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: The Potters...and friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

“So I said, that’s not my wand!” the group erupted into laughter as Harry opened the front door to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood had all been out drinking until Ginny had suggested moving the party back to her and Harry’s house.

Harry went to grab some drinks from the kitchen as the four other friends settled down around the small table in front of the huge fireplace. Returning with drinks, Harry passed a bottle of Butterbeer to each of his friends. He sat a bottle of Firewhiskey and muggle Vodka down on the table before sitting next to his wife. Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and turned to the rest of the group with a devious grin.

“I suggest a game of Exploding Snap!” she declared “The winner of each round gets to pick someone for a Truth or Dare!”

Harry smiled; Ginny was notorious for suggesting games like this. Quite a few nights have descended into drunken naughtiness off the back of Ginny’s ‘games’. Everyone knew that when drunk, Ginny got very horny and flirty. Harry and Ginny had agreed to an open marriage, of sorts. As long as they were both involved, they could both have ‘fun’ with other people.

The friends all giggled with the suggestion. They had an idea where the night was going. Hermione looked a bit embarrassed, she knew of Ginny’s ‘games’ but had not yet been involved in one. Dean was smiling but looked a little nervous, it was looking like it could be an interesting night. Luna just smiled, observing the group as if she wasn’t really there.

The group played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. The dares and truths were fairly innocent but as the group worked their way through several more Butterbeers they were feeling much more adventurous.

It was Ginny who took the game in the direction she wanted it to go. She had won the last round of Snap and had set her wand on the table. Holding her hand over the wand, it began to spin. After a few seconds it had started to slow down and came to a stop pointing straight at Hermione. Ginny raised her Firewhiskey to her lips and with a naughty glint in her eye asked “Truth or Dare Hermione?”

The young witch took a breath “Truth”

“What is your secret weapon in the bedroom?”

Hermione flushed red, not knowing where to look she took another drink.

“I have no gag reflex” came the meek reply.

Harry and Dean looked amazed and Ginny laughed. “Oh my god! How did you find that out?” the red haired witch asked excitedly.

“Well, while I was in advanced potions at Hogwarts; after trying so many disgusting potions, I learnt to control my gag reflex when I need to. So yeah, it turns out I can deepthroat!” Hermione replied with a bit more confidence.

All five friends laughed at that admission and the game continued.

Harry won the next round and after spinning his wand it landed on Luna.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Erm…Dare” Luna replied wistfully.

Harry thought for a moment “let me do a body shot off you!”

“Okay” Luna replied immediately “A nice one? Or a dirty one?” she asked innocently.

“Er…a dirty one” Harry replied, not really sure of the difference.

Luna just nodded and skipped over to the kitchen. She returned with some limes, a saltshaker and a bottle of muggle tequila. She beckoned Harry over with one sultry finger before pulling her shirt up, exposing her bra. She lay down on the back of the sofa and shimmied her short skirt down until the top of a black lacy thong was showing. Luna placed a lime wedge between her breasts and pushed them together with one arm. “Tequila. Salt.” She said, pointing at her belly button and the skin just above her panties. Harry dutifully obliged her and when she was ready, he looked at his wife with a hungry gaze. Ginny looked back at him, she was biting her bottom lip and had pure lust in her eyes.

Harry leant over his blond friend. He buried his face in between her pushed up tits, sucking the lime wedge out from between them. He slurped the tequila out of Luna’s belly button, causing her to giggle. Then he licked down her abdomen to the patch of salt over her pubic bone. Harry stood up, realising how close he was to Luna’s pussy turned him on. He carefully went to sit back down next to Ginny without making it obvious that he was getting hard.

Ginny leaned over to Harry and kissed him deeply. Her tongue dipped into his mouth, she savoured the mixed taste of the tequila and Luna’s skin in his mouth. “That was so hot” she whispered to him. another round of Exploding snap and this time Luna won the round. She had pulled her top back down from the body shot but had left her thong exposed on her hips, drawing quick glances and stares from the rest of the group. Luna’s wand stopped spinning, and everyone laughed as it landed on Ginny. Ginny just smiled and looked at every one with a very seductive glare.

“Truth or Dare Ginny?” Luna’s light Scottish accent was like music and the question came out as if she was asking someone what the time was.

“Dare!” Ginny replied.

“Seven minutes in Heaven with…” Luna replied holding her hand back over her wand on the table. The wand began spinning once again and when it came to a stop it was pointing at Dean.

Ginny squeaked with excitement. She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before jumping up and practically dragging Dean to the coat cupboard. The rest of the group tried to stay as quiet as they could to hear what was going on whilst they timed the seven minutes. A few gasps and moans as well as a lot of shuffling could be heard from behind the closed door. Just before the sixth minute the door opened. Ginny sauntered out and sat down next to Harry. Her mouth was pouting and she looked upset, but Harry saw the mischievous look in her eye. “Are you okay? What happened?” Hermione asked. Ginny smiled before proudly showing the rest of the group a mouthful of thick white cum. Hermione gasped and flushed bright red, the blush colouring her chest as Ginny swallowed Dean’s load. A few moments later Dean emerged from the cupboard looking dishevelled and fastening his trousers. He slumped back down in his place before looking at Ginny “That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had!” he stated breathily. “You’re welcome!” Ginny said, “Your cum tastes so good!”.

Hermione’s embarrassment began to blend into a heat between her legs. The drink was really loosening her up and she could feel her inhibitions falling away. Another round of Snap and this time it was Dean to pick. His wand landed on Luna and Hermione couldn’t help feeling jealous. She wanted a chance to explore her newfound confidence and arousal. Luna had asked for a truth and after a moment Dean asked, “What is your favourite thing to do during sex?”

Luna stared into nothing for a moment and the friends almost thought she hadn’t heard the question until the cute blond replied, “I really _love_ getting fucked in the arse”. The rest of the group looked astounded. “No way!” Dean was incredulous. “Yeah. In fact, I’ve had my favourite buttplug in all night” Luna replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Show us!” everyone shouted. “No, that would be a dare!” Luna flashed a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The winner of the next round was Harry. Hermione nearly jumped for joy as the wand pointed to her. Harry could see his best friend was much more relaxed and turned on. He cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, “Truth or Dare?”. Hermione bit her lower lip, “Dare!”. Harry sat lost in thought for a moment, not breaking eye contact with the brunette. A smile crept on to his lips as an idea formed. “Let us watch you deepthroat me!” Harry proposed, proudly.

Hermione blushed. She had known Harry for years, she was his best woman alongside Ron at his wedding. She knew that Harry and Ginny were totally comfortable fooling around with other people at their parties. Even though she had been single for nearly two years, the idea of sucking Harry’s dick had never occurred to her as something she would like to do. She thought about it for a few moments before looking at Ginny. Her friend was on her knees next to Harry looking at her with anticipation. Harry had stood up and was waiting for her decision. It occurred to her that even though she had never thought that giving Harry a blowjob was a possibility, she realised that she would never had said no if asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny with an unspoken question. The young red head gave her permission with a nod. Hermione fished a hair tie from her pocket and tied her hair back into a ponytail. “Oh shit! The hair’s back, its about to get real!” Dean laughed. Hermione gave Dean a naughty wink before throwing a cushion at Harrys feet and kneeling in front of him.

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, a lustful smile on her face as she undid his belt and trousers. She gasped as she saw a large bulge building in his boxers when she pulled his trousers to his ankles. Ginny had moved closer to her and Hermione could just see her in her peripherals and feel her heavy breathing on her cheek. Hermione gently placed her fingers into his waistband and slowly pulled his boxers down. Her eyes widened as his semi erect cock bounced out of his underwear. She looked him in the eyes with amazement “Wow! You’re big!”. She took his dick in her hand and slowly stroked it and took a few moments to take in the sight of it. He had very short pubic hair and his balls were totally shaved. She had known that Ginny likes him trimmed and she was thankful for it. It would certainly look more impressive without hair blocking the sight of her taking his cock all the way into her throat. She licked her other hand and took over stroking Harry’s shaft. The saliva allowed her hand to slip up and down much easier and she cupped his balls as her friend’s long dick got harder between her fingers. Harry’s breathing got heavier as he watched the incredible sight of Hermione stroking his cock. She looked at him from below his erection, the desire in his eyes ignited a hunger in her. The velvet-over-steel texture told Hermione that he was fully hard. She estimated he was around eight inches long, the biggest she had ever had. _He’s bigger than Viktor!_ Hermione thought to herself, her arousal had begun to pool between her legs. The dampness in her underwear broke the last restraint in her. In one quick movement, Hermione licked his hard shaft from his balls to the tip and sucked as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Harry let out a groan at the warm feeling of Hermione’s mouth around his head. The taste of pre-cum on the tip made Hermione’s mouth water. She pulled her mouth off his throbbing dick letting as much of the extra spit coat it as she could. She slowly and gently used both hands to spread the slick juice over his member. She was conscious that the object wasn’t to make Harry cum quickly but to show how of him she can fit into her throat. Once his cock was slick and Hermione’s hands slipped up and down his length easily, she began sucking him again. She would fill her mouth with it a few times before pushing her head down further and holding it. Harry was moaning and breathing hard watching the show. Ginny was closer to Hermione now. Harry’s wife was gently stroking up and down the spine of the young witch that was swallowing her husband’s cock. Ginny was looking at Harry while roaming her hands across Hermione’s body. “You like that baby?” Ginny moaned “she looks so hot with your dick in her mouth, doesn’t she?”. Harry threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold off the orgasm building up. “Oh fuck yeah she does!” he replied, breathless. Hermione felt that her throat was ready to take Harry’s full length now. Slowly sliding his dick out of her mouth she gazed into his eyes while pumping both fists up and down his length. “Ready?” she asked. She was breathing hard now. She was so turned on; her wetness had made a dark patch on the crotch of her jeans. Harry looked down and nodded, Ginny moaned as she watched her husband’s dick intently. Without breaking eye contact, Hermione slid Harrys cock deep into her mouth, she wiggled her head a little bit as the tip touched the back of her throat. A little bit more pressure and she slid the rest of his length into her gullet. Her nose pressed hard into his pubes. Ginny gasped in awe as she watched Hermione’s tongue slide out and dance on her husband’s balls. “Holy fuck!” Harry shouted as his dick filled his friend’s throat. Everyone just stared in amazement at the sight of eight inches of flesh vanish. Hermione held her position for as long as she could, her face getting redder as taking a huge penis right to the hilt stopped her from being able to breathe. She finally pulled back, releasing his cock. Hermione gasped for air, thick ropes of spit connected her lips to the tip of Harry’s cock. She giggled, proud of her demonstration. Seeing the pleasure etched in Harry’s face and the arousal from feeling her throat stretch and Ginny’s hands all over her, Hermione let her inhibitions disappear completely. She continued sucking him, she changed her technique slightly though. She gripped his shaft with just her thumb and index finger. She sucked harder and faster, following her fingers up and down his slick length with her mouth. Now her throat was used to his size, she slid her lips from his tip to the base in one gulp. She took his entire length over and over again. Each time he filled her throat the group were rewarded with an obscene _glug._ Harry’s rapid breathing and the building twitch in his cock let Hermione know he was close. Ginny noticed too. Gazing lovingly at her husband she moaned “Mmm, is she gonna make you cum baby?”. “MmmHmm!” Harry hummed in reply. Hermione joined in the dirty talk, bolstered by her ability to make the worlds most famous wizard a mumbling mess. “Are you gonna cum for me?” she whispered. Alternating between inhaling his cock and rapidly pumping her hand up and down his shaft, “I want to taste it Harry”

“Oh, I’m gonna…AAAAAH!” Harry roared as his dick pulsed in Hermione’s hand. A thick rope of cum arced out and landed on his best friend’s nose. Before he could blink, Hermione slammed her face into Harry’s crotch. His twitching dick sliding straight down her throat. Harry gasped and gripped Hermione’s hair as he unloaded deep into her. After his blinding orgasm had finished, Harry slid his dick out of Hermione’s mouth and slumped down into his seat.

Hermione’s eyes were closed in a state of pure bliss, she had absolutely loved giving Harry head. She did enjoy blowjobs and she loved getting cum all over her face, even as much as she loved swallowing it. She felt, however, that she had never enjoyed sucking a dick as much as she enjoyed that one. Opening her eyes, she stared at Ginny as she scooped the cum off the length of her nose with her middle finger. She held the finger out to Ginny, offering her a taste of the thick, grey liquid that coated her finger. Ginny grabbed Hermione’s hand and sucked her husband’s cum off it in a way that mimicked what Hermione had just done to him. The redhead swallowed with a smack of her lips.

“You have got to teach me how to do that” Ginny growled.

Harry had all but passed out next to Ginny. Ginny was practically in Hermione’s lap. Dean was staring intently, stroking his obvious erection through his trousers. Luna was lounging on her side on the chez longue, she was breathing heavily with a hand reached around out of sight up the back of her skirt.

Hermione stood up. Her chin and chest were glistening with the remnants of the incredibly sloppy blowjob she had just performed. There was a big V of wetness on her top between her tits, where the spit had soaked through. “If I’m going to teach you, I shall need you _all_ in the bedroom” she said with a look that took in all of the group. She peeled off her wet top and slid her jeans off before sauntering off to the bedroom, everyone stared at the hypnotic sway in her hips as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group entered the master bedroom, Hermione removed herself from the rest of her modest underwear. She wore a bark blue pair of hipster briefs and a simple white lacy bra. She climbed on to the huge bed and knelt, knees apart, waiting. Her chest was still wet from Harry and the wetness had descended between her gorgeous C cup boobs.

Ginny had begun stripping her clothes off too. She stepped out of the sexy red dress she had worn for the night out. She wore beautiful red lacy lingerie, the G-string she wore with it was tiny and dripping wet. She unclasped her bra and slid her underwear down. She flopped down on the bed next to Hermione with a sigh, her breasts stood perfectly on her chest even when laying down. The intense training for professional Quidditch had taken her down a cup size, so when her team had won the Nationals, she had used her bonus to get a boob job. Ginny had the flat, toned stomach of an athlete with perfect DD breasts. She had thick legs that weren’t overly muscular; and her round ass was, as Harry liked to say, “The reason God invented yoga pants”. Pulling a hair bobble out of the bedside drawer, she pulled her long ginger hair into a ponytail like Hermione.

Luna and Dean followed Harry into the bedroom. Dean grinned at the two naked witches on the bed while Harry collapsed sat up against the headboard. Luna slowly and seductively took her clothes off. Harry watched her little show for him with his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. Luna’s body reminded him of a catwalk model, slim with B cup breasts. As she lifted her leg onto the bed, Harry could see her pussy was totally shaved and the glimmer of the gemstone embedded in the chrome buttplug visible just past her wet folds. She slowly crawled over to Harry, her eclectic necklaces and bracelets jingled softly as she moved. She settled in between Harry’s legs and lay back, using him as a back rest. She looked like a cat in the sunlight as she snuggled into Harry’s arms. 

As Dean stood next to the bed getting undressed, Hermione quickly explained to Ginny how to get past her gag reflex.

“For your first go, try laying like this” Hermione lay down on her back with her head off the mattress.

“It opens your throat for you, kinda like how sword swallowers do it” she explained. Ginny copied Hermione. The two witches lay side by side on the edge of the bed.

“We need a cock!” Ginny declared.

“Dean, could you satisfy my wife please? I need a few minutes to recover” Harry asked his friend as his hands gently caressed and explored Luna’s body.

“Way ahead of you mate!” Dean laughed as he stood above the two girls who were both stroking his thick shaft at the same time.

Hermione opened her mouth wide and guided Deans cock to the back of it. He moaned as her hand gripped his arse and began to encourage him to fuck her throat. After a few gentle thrusts, Dean could slide his full length into her, her chin pressing against his pelvis.

Ginny gasped and giggled as she watched. She leant over and her hand moved to Hermione’s tits. She squeezed the soft flesh and gently rolled her friends nipple in her fingers. Hermione hummed around Deans cock pumping in and out of her face, causing the wizard to gasp. Her right hand moved to her own chest and she tweaked and tugged her nipple while Ginny tended to the other one. Dean had found his rhythm, so Hermione let go of his ass and her hand slid between her legs, gently stroking her clit with two fingers.

After a few more slow deep thrusts Dean pulled out of Hermione’s mouth and positioned himself over Ginny. Harry’s wife giggled and tilted her head back as far as it will go. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out just as Hermione had. Dean angled his erection down and slid it into Ginny’s mouth. He stopped at the narrow opening of her throat a few times so she could get used to his thickness.

Deans next thrust pushed deep. Ginny twitched as his cock slid past the sensitive part of her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut as she supressed the urge to gag. Hermione squeaked with approval as Ginny’s throat bulged as Deans cock filled it. Ginny revelled in the feeling of her throat being stretched with thick cock. She was amazed she had not gagged when she felt Deans scrotum drape over her nose and cheeks. As Dean pulled out of her, Ginny coughed and spluttered. “That is my new favourite thing!” Ginny grinned. She reached up and wrapped her hand around Dean’s cock, her hand began to pump hard and fast as she caught her breath back. Once her breathing had calmed she guided his dick back into her mouth.

Harry and Luna just watched the beautifully explicit display of Dean swapping between Ginny and Hermione. Luna had draped her leg over Harrys. One of her hands was between her legs, fingering her pussy. The other hand was gently stroking Harry’s growing erection. As Ginny got more comfortable with her throat being penetrated, Dean thrust harder and faster. In a few moments both witches were having their throats fucked, wet gulps sounded in quick succession.

After a minute, Dean stepped back to catch his breath and to save himself from the orgasm that was threatening to erupt if he didn’t slow down. Ginny and Hermione sat up, they laughed at each other when they saw their faces. The eye watering throat fucking had made their mascara run and their faces were a mess of tears, spit and makeup. Ginny asked the girls “Are you both on the potion?” Luna and Hermione nodded. “Good, because I want to watch Dean fuck you!” Ginny looked at the young witch hungrily. Hermione smiled. She was still outwardly the quiet bookworm, but she was not inexperienced in the bedroom. Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts she had rekindled her romance with Viktor Krum, she had lived with him during a short but passionate relationship. Afterwards she had remained single and had not been looking for a relationship, but she still took the contraceptive potion. She didn’t sleep around but she was so turned on with the evenings debauchery that she would have consented to _anything_ anyone suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay on her back and shuffled to the edge of her bed until her ass was just off the edge. She held her legs open as she licked her fingers and slipped them into her core. Hermione removed her fingers as Dean slid his hard length across her slit. She moaned as he rubbed her clit with his entire length. The dark patch of trimmed hair above her mound glistened with her arousal and the slick juices on Deans shaft. She whimpered as Dean pushed the tip of his erection between her folds. She watched his cock as it slid slowly into her wet pussy. As it filled her up, her head rolled back and she let out a long sigh. He began thrusting in and out, building up speed. He hadn’t been inside her more than ten seconds before she was taken completely by surprise when an orgasm gripped her. “Ah! Im gonna cum!” she squeaked before writhing on the bed, stretching her back as she let a deep moan escape her lips. “Oh fuck girl!” Dean panted out as he fucked her through her orgasm. Ginny was furiously masturbating in time with the loud slaps of Deans thighs against the brunette’s arse, whilst staring at the incredible sight of Hermione coming undone. “Mmmm” Luna hummed in appreciation at the sight of Hermione cumming. She had moved down Harry’s body and was knelt between his legs, giving him a slow sensual blowjob. When her mouth reached his tip, she licked all around the head and down to the base. Her bracelets tinkling with the slow strokes of her hand on his shaft.

Hermione’s moans were loud and obscene as Dean continued to thrust into her. She had barely come down from her peak before another orgasm rocked her “AH, AH, AH, OOOH FUCK!” she screamed as her walls clenched against the thick cock filling her. Dean pulled out of the witch and she rolled over to the side, bringing her knees onto the bed as she twitched with the aftershocks of two intense orgasms.

Ginny leant over and grabbed Dean’s hand, “Are you gonna give me some of that dick, Dean?” she purred. Dean climbed on to the bed and in between the redhead’s legs. Ginny grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her other hand guided his stiff member to her wet entrance. “Oh yes!” she growled as he buried himself to the hilt in her pussy. Dean began a blistering pace, the headboard banging loudly against the wall with his thrusts. “Oh fuck me Dean. Fuck me. Fuck me.” Ginny panted. Her words devolved into a guttural howl as she was rocked by an earth-shattering orgasm. As her peak subsided, Dean buried his face in Ginny’s bouncing tits. He licked and sucked each nipple as Ginny squeezed them together and pushed them up into his mouth.

“You’re better than my husband!” she giggled.

“Hey!” Harry shouted in mock indignation.

“Don’t worry babe, I still love you” she replied.

Luna giggled at the exchange. She was straddling Harry’s hips ready to guide herself on to his hard cock. She sighed as he entered her. She began flexing her thighs to move herself up and down his shaft, each time getting Harry deeper inside her pussy. Harry groaned at the sensation of her tight walls gripping him. he could feel the large solid pressure of the metal plug pushing in from her backside.

Dean began picking his pace up again, eliciting sounds from Ginny that would put a pornstar to shame. Being the only girl in a family of boys, Ginny was no stranger to porn. She had either heard it through the walls of her brother’s rooms, accidentally walked in on them watching it or secretly ‘borrowed’ it to watch on her own. She had taken the actresses performances as a rough guide on how to act during sex and even though she had learned it was not quite the same, she embraced being very vocal.

Luna had taken Harry’s cock all the way in to her core and was now bucking and rolling her hips against him. Compared to Ginny, Luna was practically silent. Whispered gasps and moans and heavy breathing gave away her pleasure. As Ginny screamed through her third orgasm, Dean collapsed on to his back, panting with near exhaustion. Hermione slid up to him

“How have you lasted this long?” she asked, placing chaste kisses across his neck and lips.

“Took a stamina potion on the way to the bedroom” he replied through ragged breaths.

“Smart!” the young witch giggled.

“I still haven’t cum yet” he panted.

“I can help with that” Luna sighed, drawing his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

She raised herself off Harry’s dick and reached back to the jewelled plug in her arse. She moaned softly as she slowly pulled the toy out of her anus. Ginny and Hermione gasped when they saw the size of it. It was the size of a ripe pear. Luna beckoned Dean over with one sultry finger and a seductive glare. As he moved to her, Luna leant over Harry and pulled her ass cheeks apart, her hole hadn’t fully closed from the plug. Dean got into a comfortable position before sliding his throbbing dick into her arse. Luna gasped at the feel of the girth filling her insides. When she felt his hips against her, she reached down and positioned Harry’s cock against her twitching pussy. Harry thrust upwards, pushing most of his length back into Luna. The blond witch groaned as she adjusted to two large cocks inside her at once. Her movements told the two boys that it was okay for them to move. They began thrusting slowly and awkwardly until they found a rhythm that worked. Ginny had pulled Hermione into an embrace and the two witches’ hands explored each other as they watched their petite friend take two cocks at once. Ginny was nibbling and kissing Hermione’s shoulder as the brunette gently caressed Ginny’s tits, pinching her nipples in the way she knows she likes. Luna was moaning louder now as the boys filled her pussy and ass with alternating thrusts. Her eyes rolled back, and her moans grew in volume and pitch before Dean gasped in her ear “I’m close, do you want me to cum in your ass?” Luna just nodded; she was incapable of words. After a few more thrusts, Dean tensed and grunted as he shot his load deep into Luna. Harry could feel Dean twitching through the walls of Luna’s pussy, it was a new but not unpleasant feeling. Halfway through Dean’s orgasm Luna arched her back, her jaw dropped, and she gripped the headboard as she fell twitching to a silent breathless orgasm. Dean’s spent cock slid out of Luna with an obscene _plop_ and collapsed on the bed.

Harry continued pounding into Luna until he could feel his own peak building. When he told her he was close she climbed off him and lay down next to the other two witches and opened her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and the two other witches giggled as they shuffled over to join her. Harry didn’t need any encouragement as he knelt by Luna’s head, aiming his slick cock at the three girls eagerly holding their tongues out for his cum. Harry pumped his shaft a few times before a long spurt of white landed on Hermione’s cheek and made a thick line across her, Ginny’s and Luna’s tongue. More ropes of sticky seed splattered the girl’s faces randomly until they all had criss-crossed lines of cum painting their faces. Harry collapsed back on the bed as the three witches giggled and hummed in enjoyment as they scooped the cum off each other’s faces and shared it between them with deep sensual kisses. Once they had swallowed every last drop, Ginny fished a packet of wet wipes from the bedside drawer and threw them on the bed so the group could give themselves a more thorough clean.

Harry and Ginny climbed under the duvet and snuggled into each other’s arms. After Hermione had returned from the bathroom, Harry made space for Hermione on his other side and his best friend settled into his warm embrace, wrapping her legs around his. Luna and Dean had found a space under the duvet at the foot of the bed and were in the middle of a passionate make out session. Ginny kissed her husband who then passed the kiss on to Hermione, “next time, you get to fuck Harry!” Ginny whispered. Hermione blushed, she didn’t think there would be a ‘next time’ but Ginny offered so she would not say no. “Mmm, I can’t wait” Hermione purred before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on the redhead’s lips. Luna and Dean’s make out session had progressed; and Dean was on to of the blond, slowly but firmly thrusting into her. The gentle rocking of the bed and the two friend’s whispered moans lulled the other three to sleep.


End file.
